An electronic system often includes a programmable integrated circuit such as a programmable logic device for customizing operation of the electronic system for a particular application. In one type of electronic system including a programmable logic device, the programmable logic device is powered up and configured during operation of the electronic system. In this process, the programmable logic device reads configuration data from a memory device upon power up and configures functionality of the programmable logic device based on the configuration data. In this type of electronic system, the functionality of the programmable logic device is not enabled until the programmable logic device is fully configured. Because the time required for configuring the programmable logic device may be lengthy, the functionality of the programmable logic device is not available in the electronic system for a considerable time after power up of the programmable logic device. Moreover, the programmable logic device consumes a considerable amount of power in the electronic system.
In another type of electronic system, a programmable integrated circuit such as a programmable logic device is initially configured to enable an initial functionality of the programmable logic device. Portions of the programmable logic device are then selectively reconfigured during operation of the electronic system to modify the initial functionality of the programmable logic device. In this type of electronic system, the initial functionality of the programmable logic device is not enabled until the programmable logic device is fully configured. As a result, the initial functionality of the programmable device is not available for a considerable time after power up of the programmable logic device. Moreover, the programmable logic device consumes a considerable amount of power in the electronic system.
In light of the above, a need exists for reducing the time required for configuring a programmable integrated circuit to enable functionality of the programmable circuitry. A further need exists for reducing power consumption of a programmable integrated circuit.